Left for the Sharks
by xCupcakesMuffinx
Summary: My name is Jennette Grace by foster parents, but by birth my name is Jennette Bolton. I'm 17 years old and my parents gave me away for adoption. I'm done being the girl who pities herself since she's adopted and doesn't know her parents. This is how met them, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.
1. Prologue

**Left for the Sharks  
Prologue**

**I** stood in front of the cream colored villa mansion, just staring. I walked up to the porch which was a long enough walk and stared at the door. I never understood most of the stuff that happened to me in my life. Everything that happened was either devastating or heartbreaking, or both. I wasn't a bad person. I was never out to hurt people. I was just as nice as Mother Teresa, I thought. But apparently fate didn't think so. My name is Jennette Grace by foster parents, but by birth my name is Jennette Bolton. I'm 17 years old and my parents gave me away for adoption. I'm done being the girl who pities herself since she's adopted and doesn't know her parents.

And that's why I'm here.

On the their doorstep.

Waiting.

Scared to knock at the door.

During this whole journey I've been scared. I've been wondering if I'll be what they want me too be. If they'll be proud of me. If they'll be happy to see me. If you they even want to give me the time of day. They gave me up for a reason and if it's because they didn't love then so be it or not. I don't know what I'll do if they slam the door in my face.

I looked at the door once more gripping my hobo bag strap a little tighter. I was scared.

Scared is an understatement.

I'm horrified.

_What if_ they didn't like me? _What if_ they never wanted me to look for them?

_What if I was just a big mistake?_

I looked down and turned around about to leave the porch and walk back to my hotel. I live in Boston but I came across the country to San Francisco to meet them. I couldn't give up now. I've come too far.

I turned and looked at the door then rang the doorbell immediately regretting what I had just done. I looked down then looked up too see the door open.

Brown eyes meeting blue eyes.

* * *

**Okay so this is Anonymous rewritten! It's about time I rewrote this story because it's one of my favorites and I got a lot of feedback on it also. Tell me what you guys think! **

**-byee**


	2. Chapter 1

**Left For the Sharks**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella Montez opened the doors to East High today was her first day. She was a born and raised California, so when her parents announced her father's promotion causing them to move to Alburqurque, New Mexico all Gabriella could do was beg them to let her stay or let her live with her cousins. But they refused. She looked around at the red and white colored school, disgusted, wide eyed. She already hated here. She sighed and pulled her schedule out of her bag and realized people where staring at her. Was it that obvious that she was new? She looked at everyones attire. Then looked at hers, she was wearing designer clothes: New York and Company, Juicy Couture, Coach, etc. No one else was wearing that. Everyone in California wore designer clothes, and no one here did.

"Hey beautiful." a deep voice says from beside her.

"Do you have a map or some kind of navigation device, because I'm lost shitless." Gabriella says and looks at him. He had a brown hair that was in an afro and was wearing a basketball uniform.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, because I'm getting lost in your eyes." he says.

"Oh my gosh." she mumbles then walks away. She finds her locker and opens it.

She hears whispering behind her and turns around to see people walking past whispering most likely about her. She sighs and rolls her eyes. Must the first new student they've had in a while.

"You're the first new student that somewhat has a sense of style and apprieciation of high-class fashion and designers. Don't mind the gossiping people, they have nothing better to do. The lunkhead jocks want nothing but a new lay, so just ignore them at all costs. Everyone else, actually no it'll be best if you just become a one woman team." a blonde girl says from beside her wearing a hot pink juicy couture dress and silver heels.

"And you are?"

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Sharpay Evans! Queen of this dump, sadly. You are?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella says and closes her locker.

"Where are you from, you can't be from West High because they're nothing but rich snobs. You're not from Arizona because you have a bikini tan on your shoulders, how about Texas? Galveston, South Padre, Corpus Christi-"

"How about South California? I'm from Los Angeles." she explains.

"Public School."

"No I went to private school, this is actually my first public school." Gabriella says looking disgusted at everything then fake smiles at Sharpay.

"Hm, interesting. I think we're gonna be good friends my love." Sharpay says linking arms with Gabriella then pulling her down the hallway. "Darbus is your homeroom right?"

"Yep."

"Great." Sharpay says pulling Gabriella into the room. "We sit over here." she points to a pink desk and another one beside it.

"Is there like a Starbuck's here or maybe a Java juice? I'm so thirsty."

"Uh, there's a water fountain and a drink machine in the teacher's lounge room." Sharpay says. Gabriella sighs annoyed and rolls her eyes at the school.

The bell rings as a group of guys walk into the room. Gabriella turns and looks at Sharpay.

"Do you have any resturants on campus?"

"Um, well we have a cafeteria that serves us lunch that the cafeteria ladies make us." she explains. Gabriella gasps disgusted and her eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaims.

"Well today we have a new student joining us." The teacher says and points at Gabriella who gets up and looks at the class. "This is Miss Gabriella Montez, where are you from?"

"I'm from South California." she says.

"Great well everyone treat her respectfully, and welcome her here." the teacher says. Gabriella sits down.

"I'll treat her, _very nicely_." a boy says smirking.

"Oh shut up Matthews." Sharpay snaps annoyed.

They sit in there an talk for a little while until the bell rings.

"I have theatre, and you have dance. So I'll see you after!" Sharpay says then jogs down the hall in her heels. Gabriella looked at the people pushing through eachother to get to their next class. Gabriella looked at the map then started walking in the direction of the dance hall then bumped into someone who pushed her into the lockers forcefully. She hit the lockers and shrieked.

"CAN YOU WA-Oh my, I-I'm so sorry!" the boy says his eyes going from grey to blue looking at her worried. "Are you okay?"

"What is your problem! Are you trying to kill me or something. What did I ever do to you, oh wait today is my first day! I did nothing too you!" she yelled and people looked at her.

"I'm really sorry, can I make it up too you somehow." he says.

"Yeah you can make it up too me...by not trying to kill me in the hallway or anywhere for that matter! That'd be...it'd be grand actually!" she says then stomps away from him angry. He watches her walk away and smirks. She must be the new girl everyone is talking about.

...

At lunch Gabriella was walking down the hallway trying to find the cafeteria threw the millions of kids that were there. She groans. What where her parents thinking? This was terrible. Everyone made public school seem fun, but to Gabriella is was hell on earth. She hated it here. She walked into the cafeteria and saw people eating school made lunch. She looked around.

"There's no resturants." she mumbles to herself. "No coffee shops. No stores. No nothing." she says to herself. "This is a nightmare."

She looks around the cafeteria and sees Sharpay waving for her to come with her in the lunch line.

"Hey!" she smiles. "How is your day going so far?"

"Good, but some jackass pushed me into the lockers?"

"Jackass, did you get his name?"

"No, he has dark blonde hair, blue eye-"

"Troy Bolton pushed you." she states. "He's _nothing but a jackass_, your best bet is to stay away from him."

"That's what I was planning on doing." Gabriella says.

"Are you hungry?"

"I brought sushi, may chef made for me this morning."

"You chef makes sushi."

"He makes the best sushi, he can cook anything from American food to Gourmet food for my dog."

"Gourmet dog food?" Sharpay asks. "My chef never makes gourmet for my dog, he just uses canned food and heats it up."

"My parents make sure everything we have is 5-star top of the line."

"I wish my parents did the same, all they do is try to save money. When we have more than enough of it."

"So where do you guys shop? All I have are designer clothes but it looks like everyone is lacking that here."

"Well a few people wear designer, like me and brother. Um, Stephany Lewis and Hailey Collins."

"That's four people..."

"Well yeah and the guys wear a ton of Nike and Jordan." she explains.

"I thought this was rich school."

"West High is the rich one. With coffee shops, resturants in the cafeteria, a hang out, sushi bar." Sharpay explains.

"I think I need to transfer." Gabriella says looking at her.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad here."

"You're right, it's a nightmare. I hate public school. Are there-"

"Hey beautiful, I've been looking for you all day." the same boy from this morning says.

"That's why I've been hiding." Gabriella smiles sarcastically.

"You wanna go to clo-"

"Get off her ass." Sharpay snaps.

"I'm not on her ass, but I'd love to get on it." he smirks. "What do you say."

"Hm, I say _hell no_." Gabriella smiles.

"Baby you know want me, I'm Chad Danforth co-captain of the basketball team. I'm the best in bed." he whispers.

"Lay off her Chad." another deep voice says.

"I'm sorry Troy."

"Besides, I called her." Troy walks in front of Chad and smirks at Gabriella.

"You can't call me because I'm not interested." Gabriella says.

"I'm really hungry, lets go sit at _our table_." Sharpay interjects annoyed.

"You guys can sit here. Jimmie, Stevens move." Troy says to the two freshman who nodd at him.

"As _amazing_ as that offer sounds, I think I'll have to take a rain check. Being a target for _your new lay _isn't in my agenda and I doubt it ever will be. So good day." Gabriella says and turns around walking away with Sharpay beside her.

Troy smirks as he watches her walk away with the blonde beside her looking back at him. He was going to make that brunette his, he was going to do everything it took.

...

The bell had rung signaling the end of the day. Gabriella was walking with Sharpay.

"So what are you doing today?" Sharpay asks her.

"I have nothing planned, but Facetiming my friends back home and crying to tell them how much I hate this hell hole." she smiles brightly.

"Well I was going to the galleria tonight, it's about 45minutes away and was wondering if you'd like to join?" the blonde asks.

"I'd love too, when are you going?"

"Around 6pm, they're staying open late tonight. So I was probably gonna stay the night out there in the area?"

"That sounds like so much fun." Gabriell admits. "I'm coming." she says.

"I usually do this stuff alone, it's nice to have a buddy to do it with now!" Sharpay said cheering. "I parked near the theater so I'll see you tonight!" she turns and runs away. "I'll text you!"

"Okay!" Gabriella laughs and begins to walk down the hallway. She pulls her phone out of her purse and starts texting her mom telling her she's going on a short vacation with a friend. She sighs when her mom replies a second later.

_Of course sweetie have fun. Take your credit cards and I'll leave some extra money for you!  
Love you xx_

She chuckled and puts her phone away. She gets outside and sees someone leaning on her car. She sighs deeply when she recognizes it to be Troy Bolton.

"Great, what are you doing here?" she says annoyed.

"I'm checking to make sure you get to your car safely. Some guys have talking a little dirty about you, just being a nice guy."

"Well thanks, I'm honored. I have to go now." she says getting in from of him. "This is the driver seat, and in order to get home, I have get in there, if you didn't know."

"Has anyone told you have beautiful you look when you're annoyed?" he asks smirking. She gives a fake smile.

"Well thanks, no ones ever told me that."

"If you would give real smiles, you'd probably be the most gorgeous girl I've seen. Well actually you're already the most gorgeous girl I've seen." he rambles getting nervous.

"I need to get home." she says ignoring his rambles.

"What's your name? Everyone calls you that hot brunette but yet not many people really know your name." he says. "Me for one."

"I had homeroom with you, and if you paid enough attention. You'd know my name." she says.

"I'm Troy Bolton." he says ignoring her last comment.

"I know, everyone talks about you."

"But today everyone talked about you." he says. "I need a name to go with the face." he walks toward her.

"Hm." she says nodding. "That's nice. Now it's time for me to go." Troy moves out of the way and opens the door for her. "How sweet, thank you." she says sarcastically and gets into the car. She tries to close the door but Troy holds it so she can't. He reaches into her car and grabs her wallet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snaps annoyed. She grabs it out of his hand and puts it back in her purse.

"I just wanna get to know you."

"Well that's your problem, because I don't wanna know you." she says annoyed and closes the door locking it starting her car. Then speeding home.

* * *

**I thought I'd start by showing you guys how Troy and Gabriella met then going to Jennette.  
What do you guys think so far? Like it? No? Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
****  
Kisses  
****-byeee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Left For the Sharks  
Chapter 2  
**

It was Friday night, Gabriella was at Sharpay's house getting ready for a party.

"Have you ever been to a house party?" Sharpay asked nervous.

"Sharpay, rich kids aren't the best acting kids. We're the worst since our parents aren't ever around."

"Like Preachers kids." she says.

"Exactly. I've been to a ton of house parties." she says laughing.

"Bolton seems to be taking a liking to you." Sharpay sings.

"Ugh, please stop. He's such an arrogant jackass who pushed me in the hallway and that's trying to get me in bed."

"Oh please Gabriella." Sharpay scoffs. "For going to private 5-star school you're pretty stupid. He doesn't just want you in bed. I think he likes you."

"Why would he like me. I've been trying to get him away from me since I've gotten here. He's like a pest."

"I've known Bolton since elementary and he is pest and he's hard to get rid off. He usually gives up on girls like you but he's still at you. Telling everyone that he's called you and you're his. He's a complete arrogant asshole. But he's arrogant just like a you. He's a bitch just like you. You guys are like made for each other."

"I am not arrogant!" Gabriella argues.

"You are, how else would we be bestfriends?" Sharpay says laughing.

"I-I...whatever." she mumbles then slips her heels on.

"Are you ready?"

"I am." Gabriella says.

"Gosh you look perf!"

"Thanks."

"But you always look perf." she shrugs. "And I, no doubt, always look perf!"

"Are you driving?" Gabriella asks.

"As if, we're taking the limo!" Sharpay sings. "I'm leaving mom, dad!" she yells as they get to the front door.

"Bye sweetheart, bye Gabi. Stay out of trouble okay." Mrs. Evans says smiling.

"Whatever." Sharpay says and walks out. The two girls crawl into the limo. "I've been waiting for this party for ever!"

"What's so good about it."

"It's one of the biggest parties of the year, Senior Allison McDonald is throwing it and she can only throw parties like once a year and when she does they're freaking huge and crazy!"

"It better be as fun as it sounds."

"It'll be more fun." Sharpay says. The limo stops at a house with people outside, music playing loudly and cars parked everywhere. "Leggo!" she screams.

The two girls walk into the party happily and are met with whistling guys.

"Hey beautiful." a guy says to Gabriella. She looks at him and smiles.

"Hi."

"I'm Richmond." he says smirking.

"I'm Gabriella." she smiles.

"Here's a drink." he says handing it to her. Before she could take a sip of it, someone snatches it out her hand.

"Richmond what the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to poision her or something." It was Troy Bolton.

"I-I didn't know-"

"I told you and _your buds_ to stay away from Gabriella. She's mine." he says angry in low dangerous voice. Gabriella walks away to another group of people.

"Hey guys." she says.

"Gabriella!" Kelsi says happily. "You look hot."

"You do." Troy says about to wrap his arms around her waist. Gabriella turns around and glares at him.

"I'm not yours, Troy." she snaps annoyed and walks to the bar making herself a drinking. Not paying attention to what is in it.

"That's a lot of alcohol." he says.

"Ugh, can you just leave me alone!" she whines. "I'm not interested in you!"

"You say that but your eyes say something totally different." Troy says getting closer to her.

"I don't want you Troy." she turns away from him to grab a beer.

"I want you." he says in her ear then she smells the alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk." she says sighing.

"I'm perfectly sober." he argues. She turns around and sighs opening the beer drinking some of it.

"Whatever." she says walking away from him. He pulls her back toward him and she looks at him. "What?"

"I want you. Not just physically but also emotionally." he says.

"Troy, I'm n-"

"You're interested in me. I can see it in your eyes." he says. Gabriella drinks some more of her beer.

"I'm not." she says getting closer to him.

"Your eyes says everything." he says huskily in her ear. Then he leans down and kisses her neck. She backs up and looks at him.

"Troy, I really don't want-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. She kissed him back. He picked her up as he went to the bedroom that was behind the kitchen. He closed the door and

threw Gabriella down on the bed.

...

Gabriella was laying down in her bed. It had been three weeks since her and Troy's encounter. He hadn't spoken a word to her since then but still claimed her as 'his'. She got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up her dinner.

"Are you okay?" her older sister asked leaning on the door.

"I-I just keep throwing up." Gabriella says.

"Well you did have sex with a guy a few weeks again right?"

"Uhm, yeah..."

"Are sure you're not pregnant?"

"Jenna, that ridiculous. I'm not pregnant."

"Gabriella, there's a chance that your pregnant." Jenna says looking at her little sister. She pulls a drawer open and pulls out a box.

"I'm not pregnant J, there's no way."

"There is a way, now take the damn test." Jenna snaps.

"No J!" Gabriella says.

"Oh my-don't make me force you to pee on this stick. I will. I'm your sister!" Jenna says. "I've been by your side since you were born."

"Jenna please, I'm not pregnant. I'm not peeing on the stick."

"Gabriella, just take the test. Me, mom, and dad will help you. We love you, a lot." Jenna says. Gabriella sighs defeated and snatches the box from her sister, then stares at her.

"Are you gonna leave. I'm not peeing on this stick with you in here." Gabriella snaps.

"Okay, I'll step out." Jenna says and walks out of the room.

Gabriella pees on the stick then yells for Jenna. She hands it to Jenna.

"Ew Elle, come on I don't wanna touch your pee!" she shrieks dropping the pregnancy test in sink.

"You made is sound as if you're use to touching my pee, you were gonna _force me_ to take the test."

"I was joking, I'm not gonna make you pee on a stick."

"Ugh, you're the worse older sister ever." Gabriella complains.

"Don't even lie, you know love me. You're gonna misss me when I go to Columbia in New York!"

"Actually...I don't think I will." Gabriella says then sighs. "Has it been five minutes."

"It's been about two minutes. You drama queen." Jenna says. "I'll miss you when I leave."

"I'm using your room as my second closet." Gabriella mumbles. "Has it been five minutes yet."

"The results aren't on yet." Jenna sings.

"J, I'm scared." Gabriella says quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll be there every step of the way. Even Mom and Dad. If the daddy isn't gonna help you then we will."

"Has it been five minutes?" Gabriella says. Jenna looks at the test and her breath hitches and her eyes widen. She looks at her little sister. "J, what does it say. I don't wanna look at it."

"I-It says your pregnant."

Gabriella tears up and covers her eyes. "Oh my gosh, what am I gonna do. Troy is gonna hate me-"

"T-Troy Bolton?" Jenna asks. "He's related to Alex Bolton?"

"Yes."

"Elle, how could you be so _stupid_!"

"What do you mean?"

"Alex Bolton, he works at this coffee shop I go to study at he says his brother is the biggest playboy at East High, he tells me this everyday!"

"I-I don't know...I just-he just..."

"He played you." Jenna says.

"N-No he didn't-"

"Elle, he played you."

"J, I don't think I wanna talk anymore." Gabriella mumbles and cries. She gets up and goes to her room and lays down in her bed.

"Elle, do you need anything?" Jenna asks her worried.

"No, J. Go away." Gabriella says annoyed then cries burying her face in her pillow. Her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Gabi, we haven't hung out in weeks."_

"Hi Pay."

_"Are you okay? What's wrong...scratch that..I'm coming over right now. Actually I'm at your doorstep." she says then hangs up._

"JENNA OPEN THE DOOR!" Gabriella screams.

Gabriella hears footsteps the next few seconds then sees Sharpay standing at her doorstep smiling. "I miss you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she cries. "Go away!"

"Oh my goodness, Elle. She's pregnant Sharpay." Jenna says annoyed.

"J!" Gabriella cries.

"Is it Troy's?" Sharpay asks. Gabriella and Jenna nodd in response. "Oh my gosh." she whispers. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No." Gabriella says. "Now get out." she snaps the two girls leave the room.

...

It was the championship game East High vs. West High. Gabriella and Troy had yet to talk again, Gabriella was now 5 weeks pregnant and hadn't told anyone else but Jenna and Sharpay and her parents. She sighed when she saw the whole team out there except for Troy. The second half of the game was starting in 5 minutes and East High was loosing by 10.

"I'll be right back guys." she says to Sharpay and Jenna.

"Okay!" they say. Gabriella gets up and walks into the boys lockeroom seeing Troy sitting there in his uniform.

"Troy." Gabriella says.

"G-Gabriella, what are you doing in here?"

"I need to tell you something, and now may not be a good time but it's important."

"What is it." he says. Gabriella sits by him and puts her hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant, with your baby, 5 weeks pregnant." she says. Then stands up. "I'm keeping the baby, if you are or aren't around." She walks out of the lockeroom then goes and sits by Sharpay and Jenna.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asks.

"I'm fine, J." Gabriella lets out a sigh of relief. The game started and Gabriella tried to cheer until she felt sick to her stomach. She put her hand over her mouth and ran out to the bathroom and started throwing up. She felt someone pull her hair back and started crying.

"What's wrong." it was Troy. She looked up and saw Troy holding her hair.

"What are you doing here, you're suppost to be playing." she says quietly.

"You're five weeks." Troy asks looking at her stomach.

"Yeah." she says. He pull her sweatshirt up and puts his hand on her stomach. Then looks into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you." he says. "I've been in love with you since you yelled at me in the hallway, and I'm continuing to fall in love with you."

"Troy.." she says tearing up.

"Shh, you don't have to say it back." he says. Then kisses her pulling her close too him.

* * *

**So here's the story of how Troyella made Jennette. Next we're gonna find out about Jennette.  
5+ reviews for the next chapter Saturday night.**

**-Byeee**


	4. Chapter 3

**Left For the Sharks  
Chapter 3**

**Years later...  
**Jennette stares down at the audience in front of her. She was graduating in about two months, she applied to Julliard for dance. She was one step away from a full scholarship to Julliard and Joffrey Ballet Company she just needed to ace this audition. She was a national title winner outside of school, and inside of school she was a national title winner also.

"Next up, is Jennette Grace. Jennette Grace is from Golden State High School." the announcer says. The judges and people in the audience looked down at their piece of paper.

"You can do this J." she says to herself. "I can do this." she whispers.

The music starts and Jennette begins her lyrical routine she wrote all by herself without the help of anyone. She grew up with foster parents thinking that they were her real parents until they finally told her the truth.

The truth was:

She was adopted.

Her parents had given her away when she was born.

She didn't know anything about her parents besides they're names.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

Ever since she found about being adopted, she began dancing.

Something about dancing, just felt right for her. While everything else felt wrong.

As the music began to end. So did her dance. She stopped dancing then smiled at the crowd.

"Thank you Miss Grace." one of the judges said.

"Thank you." Jennette said bowing gracefully then walking off stage. She went to the dance hall across the hall and spotted Jessica and Tyler standing there smiling.

"You did amazing!" Jessica said happily. "You looked beautiful!"

"You're getting that scholarship!" Tyler smiled.

"Thanks guys." Jennette says.

Ever since she found out that they weren't her parents she couldn't look at them the same. It was as if the 10 years she'd been living before she found out were a lie.

"Jen what's wrong?" Jessica asks her.

"N-Nothing, I'm just-"

"You haven't been the same since we told you, that you were adopted." Tyler points out.

"I have been the same." Jennette says shaking her head.

"Jennette, we understand you want to-" Jessica says sadly.

"J-Just stop. You guys keep telling me that they won't want to see me anyway." she says tearing up her voice cracks. "So I'm not even gonna worry. I'll be home soon, the results will be out in a few hours." she says and turns and begins walking away from them.

"I don't mean to hurt her-" Jessica says.

"We should just let her do what she wants, she's an adult now." Tyler says.

"I-I just wanna save her the disappointment." Jessica says tearing up. "Let's go." she says and pulls Tyler.

Jennette turns around and sees them walking out of the building. She wipes her tears and walks over to her bag.

"You did great, J." Hillary, Jennette's best friend, says smiling. Hillary wasn't a dancer, she was going into business management. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was usually in curls, bright green eyes, and a smile that could make guys do a double take. She was one of the most popular girls at their school because she was a socialite and because of her looks.

"Thank Hil." Jennette says sighing she sits on the ground and looks up at Hillary standing up.

"Whats wrong?" Hillary asks concerned sitting next too her.

"Nothing." Jennette shakes her head.

"I don't understand why you even bother lying to me. We've been friends for years now."

"I'm not lying."

"When you lie you shake your head and scrunch up your forehead." Hillary sighs.

"I'm not ly-"

"Liar."

"Fine, maybe I am lying b-"

"But what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Is this the mommy daddy thing?"

"No."

"It is." Hillary says and I roll my eyes. Jennette shakes her head, she's known her for entirely too long.

"I've known you for too long."

"Do you not like hanging out with me!" Hillary asks her eyes widening.

"You're crazy."

"I'm blonde." Hillary shakes smirking. "And I'm your best friend."

"I should've became friends with Ashley, she's a ginger-"

"Gingers _are sluts_."

"No they aren't."

"The gingers _I know_ are."

"And you just know everyone in Boston don't you!"

"Yeah but you're my _only friend_." Hillary admits. "Anyways, mommy daddy-"

"Ladies, the results have been posted and Jennette Grace..."

"Y-Yes." Jennette says.

"Congradulations." the lady says. Jennette's eyes widen and she smiles big. Jennette and Hillary get up and run over to the results and Hillary pushes their way through. Jennette looks for her name then sees it at the top she screams.

"I GOT THE SCHOLARSHIP!" they get out of the crowd and Jennette hugs Hillary.

"Excuse me." a man says and they look at him.

"Hi, can I help you." Jennette says still smiling big.

"Congradulations on the scholarship Miss Grace. Your dance was beautiful it was modern but very classic exactly what we're searching for at Joffrey and what Julliard is searching for."

"Thank you so much."

"Did you write it yourself."

"I did." Jennette smiles.

"Well you skill level is certainly higher for a high school student." he compliments handing Jennette her scholarship papers in a Joffrey Ballet folder then walks away.

Hillary and Jennette looked at eachother then squealed. "Oh my gosh! We're going to New York!" Hilary says.

"I-I can't believe it, I-I got the scholarship!" Jennette says. Hillary had gotten a Business Scholarship to Columbia University in New York.

"I can't wait until summer Cali is gonna be so much fun! Me, you, Claire, Matthew, shopping, beach, tanning. Then me and you in New York together! This is great! This can't get any better!" Hillary says excitedly.

"Yes, it can." I say sighing and Hillary smiles.

"Smile." Hillary says.

"W-What?"

"Smile, I'm taking a picture of you." Hillary says taking out her Cannon camera. Jennette holds up her folder smiling big on her tippy toes like a ballerina. "It's perf!"

"Well, lets go celebrate! To New York!" Jennette says picking up her bag happily. Then running out to their cars.

"Where to, Scholar?" Hillary asks.

"Um, Old Chicago!" Jennette says.

"I'm calling Claire and is it okay if I invite Matthew?"

"Yes, you can. Invite everyone!" Jennette says smiling. Matthew was Hillary's boyfriend and Claire was another friend in their small group. Claire was into theater and was an insane drama queen. Matthew was the soccer play and was captain of the team at school. He loved Hillary more than he loved himself.

* * *

**In Anonymous I was going to let Jennette meet Troy and Gabriella at the end of the story but I'm doing this one different. I wonder who actually reads this? If you do read this when you review, if you review can you say elephant? Thanks just wondering if anyone reads my author notes.  
Sorry for the late update guys updating Sunday promises :D**

**Oh and kisses for everyone, but two for the reviewers. You guys are amazing!  
-Byee **


	5. Chapter 4

**Left For the Sharks  
Chapter 4**

**Months Later...**

"Jennette Grace a going to Julliard for dance with scholarship, also a scholarship to Joffrey dance." the announcer said smiling brightly. the crowd clapped and a few people screamed "Congrats." she whispered to Jennette as the brunette grabbed her diploma beaming with joy. She was graduating. Finally she was done with High School.

"Hillary Gretchen. Going to Columbia in New York City on scholarship for business." she said the crowd roared as Hillary walked on stage and grabbed her diploma. She waved at people in the crowd then walked over to Jennette smiling big.

"We're done!"

As the lady finished everyone from G-Z the valedictorian walked up to the stage to close the ceremony.

"Hi everyone my name is Ashley Trish and as valedictorian and a new graduate I would like to introduce the world to The Graduating Class of 2012. We're taking over!" she said tearing up happily. Then threw her hat in the air. Everyone followed her happily then scrabbled the catch it. Hillary hugged Jennette then Matthew and Claire came over to them.

"We're grads guys!" Claire says smiling.

"Congrats baby." Matthew says and kisses Hillary.

"Congrat to you too! Berkley for soccer, I'm impressed." she smirks.

"Picture!" Claire cheers. "Hey can you take a picture for us!" she asks a redhead handing her camera to her.

"Oh sure." she says.

Matthew gets on the end holding Hillary by her hips, Hillary has her arms wrapped around Jennette and Matthew, then Jennette is hugging Claire who's on the end holding up a peace sign with her fingers.

"1, 2, 3." she says and takes the pictures. "It's totally perf!" she hands the camera to Claire then walks away. The four of them walk out together and everyone runs to their parents except Jennette she walks over to Jessica and Tyler smiling.

"Congrats Jennette! You're finally finished!" Jessica says smiling hugging Jennette bigger.

"Thank you so much!" Jennette says smiling.

"You're not going to New York alone now, you have Hillary." Tyler says. "That's gonna help me sleep at night." he says chuckling.

"Me too, atleast I won't be worried that you're at some strip joint or something." Jessica says unsure.

"Strip club, Jessica!? What are you talking about?" Jennette says and smiles.

"Hey bitch, we need to pack up for Cali!" Hillary says walking over to them then freezes when she sees Tyler and Jessica.

"Well you're not gonna hang out with us. You're just gonna hop on the plane to California?" Tyler asks frowning.

"Our plane leaves in about two hours." Jennette says.

"We'll be back before we leave for New York, we promise. You'll have us for another season before we start college!" Hillary says smiling.

...

Jennette, Claire, Hillary and Matthew were all sitting near each other in coach of the plane. Claire and Jennette were sitting by each other while Hillary and Matthew were across from them.

"California girls!" Hillary sings smiling.

"You're unforgetable!" Claire says happily.

"Daisy Dukes!" Jennette says and laughs.

"Brazilian wax? What is this some type of game?" Matthew asks confused.

"No babe it's a song, you idiot." Hillary says and laughs. "I forgot you don't listen and appreciate Katy Perry like us females do."

"Um, you're right I don't." he says nodding. "Remind me why I agreed to come with you guys to Cali?"

"So you can hang out with your super hot friends and girlfriend, duh!" Claire says smiling.

"Yeah I should've just stayed home." he scoffs under his breath.

"Don't act like you don't like hanging out with us!" Hillary says laughing.

...

They got off the plane and went to their hotel, The Four Seasons. Matthew had his own room, Claire had her own room while Hillary and Jennette were rooming together.

"Hill, uh, I brought something." Jennette says nervously. Looking down at a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Hillary asks. Jennette hands her the piece of paper of Hillary looks at it. "Your birth certificate."

"Yeah.." Jennette says quietly.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. You were born in Alburqurque, New Mexico. On June 19, 1994." Hillary says. "Why did you bring it."

"Well I, I found this also." Jennette says handing Hillary a picture. "It's Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez at homecoming."

"Your parents at homecoming. Oh my gosh. Jennette!" Hillary says and jumps up. "This looks like the basketball player Troy Bolton. He plays on the Lakers."

"W-What? You're not saying-"

"I see the resemblance!" Hillary says. "Lets go find his house-"

"NO!" Jennette yells. "I doubt they wanna see me anyway."

"Why? You're like the most amazing dancer in the world, you're super smart, you can make anyone laugh, everyone loves you, you have zero enemies. If they put you up for adoption then they lost a pretty spectacular daughter." Hillary says smiling. Jennette smiles and hugs her best friend.

"I love you, Hill."

"I love you too Jen."

...

Jennette, Claire, and Hillary where at Starbucks while Matthew was at the hotel by himself, he didn't want to _come and gossip with them_. The three of them were sitting at a round high table by the window of the coffee shop.

"I can't believe she didn't get accepted." Claire says shaking her head.

I know, it's crazy. She got her acceptance letter and everything but when she called to accept it she was told that it was a mistake and she wasn't accepted. Now she's going to community college for a few years." Hillary says.

"I would be angry if that happened to me." Jennette says quietly.

"I know and at graduation she was totally embarrassed when she found out she was the only one going to the community college." Claire says.

"Come on, we all know about half of our class is going to community college they just didn't wanna say anything. Honestly, our community college is pretty good it's nothing to be ashamed about." Hillary scoffs.

"It is if your name is Jamie Bynes." Jennette says. "I mean she's related to Amanda Bynes-"

"Who's a freaking alcoholic for crying outloud!" Claire says.

"I'm pretty sure going to any college is good for her considering where her cousin stands in society right now." Hillary mumbles loud enough for us to hear looking down then looks up and smiles. "But Jamie has got a lot coming for her, she's a _tall ass_ amazon _freakishly tall ass _girl, who's _pretty freaking hot_. I'm pretty sure she'd be a model or _a playboy _before we even get out master's degrees."

"A playboy? You think she'd pose nude?" Jennette asks.

"She would not pose nude, Hillary." Claire says. Hillary smirks and looks at them.

"Please, she's posed nude a lot this year. Every Monday she had new nude photo going around during the second semester and first semester it was like every month." the blonde says.

"_She did_?" Jennette asks gasping her eyes wide.

"Yes, _she did_." Hillary says mocking her.

"You've seen them?" Claire asks.

"The bitch would always send them to Matthew and his friends first. Then some of his asshole friends would forward them then they'd just get around and _fast_."

"I never knew that." Jennette says. "I always thought she was the good one."

"She's a blonde, like me, and our looks are very decieving darling." Hillary smiles. "Let's go to the antique store, it looks pretty big!"

"Sure." Jennette and Claire agree. The walk across the street and go into the antique store.

"I have to use the ladies room. I'll be right back." Hillary says and walks across he store to the restroom.

She walks in and sees a petite brunette on the phone looking in the mirror. She stood there and stared at the brunette who looked so familiar. Then it clicked. Hillary's eyes widened. It was Jennette's mom, it had to be. She looked exactly like Jennette. The brunette didn't notice Hillary there because she was on the phone.

"I know, I know. I've been busy but I'm sorry." the brunette, Gabriella Montez, said into the phone. "I'm in LA right now, but I'll be on my way home in few hours." Gabriella sighs turning away from the mirror so her back is to Hillary.

"Maybe we can figure something out, okay. I'll see you later, I love you too, okay bye." she says then hangs up her turns around and sees Hillary standing there.

The two girls look at eachother for a second then Gabriella gives her smile then walks out of the restroom door. Hillary watches her walk out then starts walking to the stall of the restroom. She stops then runs out of the restroom and sees Jennette and Claire.

"Y-You're mom." Hillary says in her ear quietly.

"W-What?" Jennette asks confused.

"I-I saw her, s-she's here." Hillary whispers in her ear then looks at Jennette.

* * *

**I bet you guys are wondering how Jennette is going react to that? I don't know you gotta wait and find out. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and I'm soooo happy a lot of you guys are liking the storyline. You guys make me smiles and you all deserve kisses like a million of them!**

**-Byee**


	6. Chapter 5

**Left for the Sharks  
Chapter 5**

Jennette turned her back to Hillary and Claire then picked up a necklace.

"Don't you guys think it's cute?" she asks smiling. "I'm thinking it would go with my white lace dress, or maybe even my cross maxi pencil skirt."

"Jen, this is your chance." Hillary says sighing taking the necklace out of the girl's hand placing it back down where she got it.

"I need a new outfit for the concert next Saturday if we're still going." Jennette says ignoring Hillary looking at Claire.

"Jennette Marie Grace, if you don't stop ignoring me!" Hillary said loudly glaring at her best friend. Jennette sighed and looked at Hillary.

"What?"

"Are y-"

"No, Hillary. I'm not, okay. Just leave it alone! Some things are better untouched." Jennette said loudly then walked out of the antique store with Hillary and Claire not so far behind her. "I don't care anymore, so just stay out of it Hillary! I don't want you worrying about it, it's none of your business!" she shouts once the three of them get outside.

"If that's what you want." Hillary says then signals for a taxi. One stops and she looks at her two friends "I'm going back to the hotel to see Matthew." she says then gets in the taxi.

"Wait Hillary-" Jennette is cut off by the taxi door slamming. Jennette sighs and looks at Claire.

"What's going on?" Claire asks her quietly curious about her two friends.

"Um, I don't know how to explain and I really don't know if I want to explain.." Jennette says quietly.  
"Lets go to lunch and talk about it?" Claire asks smiling at her. "If you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine. We could just go for lunch?"

"Thats sounds like fun." Jennette agrees. They walk down and end up at an Italian Resturant. Once they're seated and they order they're drinks Claire looks up at Jennette.

"So what are you eating?" she asks.

"I think I want a meatball panini."

"I want some Fettichine Carbonara." Claire says smiling.

"That sounds good."

"My uncle used to cook authentic Italian food all the time, but stopped once he realized we were old enough to cook for ourselves." Claire says shaking her head. "He can be so unthoughtful sometimes." she sighs.

The waitress comes and they order they're food then Claire looks at Jennette.

"So what's really going on." Claire says. Jennette looks up and sighs.

"I-I'm adopted." she says quietly.

"I know that." Claire says.

"I wanna meet my parents. I've wanted to meet them since I found out I was adopted but, everyone keeps telling me that they won't wanna see me and..." Jennette's voice fades out as her voice cracks and her eyes tear up. She swallows the lump in her throat then continues talking. "I just wanna meet them. Well today Hillary saw my mom or something. I didn't have the heart to go up to her, I didn't want too. I felt like if I did, she'd just act like she didn't know me." she says quietly. "I wanna meet them so bad, but I'm afraid of rejection. I'm afraid of them not wanting to see me. I'm afraid of it. If they reject me, it's just going to hurt me even more." she says tears running down her face. Claire sighs looking down and she looks up at her.

"Well, my dad died about two weeks before graduation from cancer." Claire says.

"W-What? Does anyone know?"

"Just you."

"I had to meet his family for the first time at the funeral, because I had to tell a speech about him being his oldest child. I felt the exact same way you feel. I was scared they weren't going to like me, and they weren't going to let me even tell the speech. I thought that because my dad never wanted me to meet his family, he kept me and my brother away from them. I never found out why. I thought it was because they didn't like my mom. When I met them although I knew that they wouldn't like me, they loved me. I mean my grandma found out that she has a granddaughter, my Aunt Jasmine, told me how much I remind her of my father. I mean it was insane actually. Meeting a family that was kept from you for so long."

"What was the point of that?"

Claire smiles at her. "There's gonna come a time when you _have_ to meet your parents. You won't be kept from them forever. I mean you can meet them now, or you can wait and probably never meet them _alive_. There's a reason for everything, Jennette. Hillary saw your mom today for a reason. We're in California for a reason, besides our graduation trip, there's another reason why we were led here."

"I don't know..."

"Also the point of my story was that, good things come out of everything."

"I guess." Jennette shrugs as the waitress comes back over setting their food on the table. Claire looks up and smiles at Jennette.

"So, do you want a summer love?"

"I'm perfectly happy without a boyfriend." Jennette says.

"Well because there's a really cute boy over at the table who hasn't stopped looking over at you since we walked in." Claire says quietly motioning with her head to a table three tables down to the right of them.

"Claire." Jennette giggles and look over meeting eyes with the boy. She blushes and looks away.

"You're blushing _ah_!" Claire squeals quietly eating some of her food.

"You are _so embarrassing_!" Jennette hisses. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Jennette Marie Grace, if you don't go over there and get that guy's number I'll do it for you."

"Claire Ashley Danes, you better not." she snaps. Claire smirks and looks over.

"Oh too late, he's _coming over here_." she squeals quietly.

Jennette looks up quickly then back down at her food.

"Um, excuse me hi." the boy says nervous.

"Hi." Claire smiles then looks over at Jennette who's fiddling with her food nervous.

"I'm James." he says looking at Jennette's head then looks at Claire.

"I'm Claire." Claire says then kicks Jennette under the table causing Jennette to jump up. "This is my friend Jennette."

"Nice too meet you two." he says then looks at Jennette. "So I was wondering if I could uh, have your number or something."

"I-I don-"

"Yeah of course you can have her number." Claire answers for her looking at her friend. "She's a bit sick so her mind is kinda confused and cloudy." Jennette shoots daggers at Claire. Claire pulls our her phone and scrolls to Jennette's number showing the screen to the boy. He types the number into his phone then smiles at Clare thankful.

"Thank you Claire, and um I hope you get better Jennette." he says looking at Jennette nervously. He turns and walks away. Jennette shoots daggers at Claire.

"How could you!" she says quietly. "I-I don't want his number, he's gonna ask me on a date or something!"

"Chill out, you'll thank me one day." Claire smirks at her friend.

"You're not a matchmaker, Claire, let it go."

"You're talking to the girl who go Matthew and Hillary together." Claire says frowning playfully. "And about 5 other couples during the last month of school. I think I can qualify as a matchmaker."

"How am I friends with you and Hillary? You guys drive me totally nuts."

"Because you love us." Claire smiles.

* * *

**How long do you guys want it until Jennette meets her parents, like how many more chapters? I have an idea but I'd like to know what you guys think.  
You guys are amazing, the reviews on this story are awesome!**

kissesss, byee (:


End file.
